1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scented wafer and, more particularly, to a wafer that is impregnated with a scented material that emits a scent when heated that can be used for any suitable purpose, for example, aromatherapy, insect repellant, wild life attractant, medicinal uses, deodorants and odor control, perfume release and other desired or suitable purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are currently used to emit scents in a surrounding area. For example, scented candles may be burned or candle tarts may be heated and melted to emit a scent. In the case of a candle, there is a safety hazard resulting from an open flame.
In the case of a candle tart, it turns to liquid when heated and forms a pool that emits a fragrance. The pool is in the form of a hot liquid and thus may spill and result in a burn to the user or damage to a supporting surface.
A need has arisen, therefore, for a new and improved device for emitting a scent when heated that is not subject to the disadvantages of a candle or candle tart. The scented wafer of the present invention meets this need.